To my husband
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: It's kiku's birthday and he's expecting a surprise party.


**I have a whole AU based around this I kinda wanna write it omg**

Kiku nodded in thanks as he exited the bus that stopped a few streets from home, exiting into the cold wind. He'd hoped Alfred could pick him up but he'd been so scattered today. Most likely he was planning Kiku one of those surprise parties that he hated. He didn't understand the point, you could tell when it was coming, you didn't have time to prepare, and was all that yelling really necessary? For example Kiku could tell that he was a mess from the wind at the moment, he didn't want people seeing him like this.

But it was something he was willing to put up with, he knew at the end of the party he and Alfred would be able to have some time together as they had for the past 3 years; sitting drunk on the sofa watching one of Kiku's favourite childhood movies, it didn't sound like much but it would be lovely.

On the long walk from the bus station to Alfred's house Kiku hugged himself tight, his puffy navy jacket not keeping as much cold out as much as it used to.

Maybe Alfred had gotten him a new one, he had made a few comments about how tatty it was getting in hopes that Alfred would take the hint.

He shivered as he stretched his hand out to ring the bell to Alfred's apartment, pulling it back immediately after pressing the button for number 23, shoving his hand back into his pocket.

"Hello?" Alfred's voice chimed through the intercom.

"Hello Alfred," Kiku said loudly, almost shouting over the wind, "It's me."

"Oh, Kiku, uh" Alfred chuckled nervously. "I wasn't expecting you this early..."

Kiku smiled to himself, giving a small shake of his head; this was obviously him playing for time, acting like there was no party up there.

"Please, Alfred, it's very cold, just let me in."

Slight relief flooded him as he heard the buzzer for the door, it sprang open and Kiku walked through, taking a moment to relax under the hot air blower, letting out a small happy hum and closing his eyes as warmth covered him.

He walked up the stairs and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to make himself a little more presentable for the party guests that were hiding on the other side of the door.

Alfred pulled open the door before Kiku had knocked, making him jump slightly, "O-oh, Alfred," he forced a smile, looking over the man's shoulder, "May I come in?"

"Yeah sure babe!" Alfred pulled the door open, clearing his throat, "I uh… I got something to tell you though. Y'know how I usually throw you a surprise party?"

Kiku nodded as he came in, his soft smile wavering as he realised all the lights were on, there were no decorations hung up… No one was here.

"...I kinda wasn't able to this year. I'm really sorry, I know you love 'em and all but I couldn't."

Kiku shook his head, "Alfred it's ok, I don't like surprise parties. This means we can have a night to ourselves."

Alfred smiled and nodded, "Yeah, it'll be nice." He began to walk into the apartment, "I just started cooking actually, it's ready made so I don't even have to do anything, just shove it in for 20 minutes till it's done."

Kiku half a frown off his face, "How romantic," he said in a dry tone. He let out a small huff; Alfred wasn't the best at cooking from scratch so this was probably a good thing.

"It's the good stuff, don't worry, it means you've got me all to yourself!" Alfred smiled, able to sense the apprehension in Kiku's voice; after 4 years together it was impossible for him to miss that tone. "Oh and Francis dropped over some really fancy wine, it's like 50 years old."

He smiled at his boyfriend, "Why don't we open it? It'll be great and we can watch Ponyo, it'll be like the end of the party but without the party first."

Kiku smiled back, sighing to himself, "That actually sounds perfect…"He smiled at the taller man, walking into the livingroom, leaving Alfred to get the wine.

It looked as if Alfred had made an effort to clean up, it was lovely, on the coffee table was a candle, a small vase of flowers, a card, and a small box most likely containing a watch or something similar.

A smile spread across Kiku's face, this was so sweet…

He sat down on the sofa and smiled down at the gift. "Alfred?" he said loudly, "May I open it?"

"Sure!" Alfred shouted through from the kitchen, "I'll just be a sec."

He looked between the card and the present. He'd open the card first, Alfred would probably want to see his reaction to whatever was in the little box.

He carefully peeled the envelope open and turned the card out.

The front was emblazoned with a silver and blue pattern, the words 'Happy birthday to my husband'.

He frowned at the words. Husband? Why would he get a card saying husband?

He felt his heart sink slightly; he'd seen this card in the store across the street.

Had alfred gotten this from there?

It would have taken him 10 minutes tops.

They hadn't started talking about his birthday until Kiku had mentioned it a few hours ago.

What if he'd forgotten?

What if Alfred hadn't arranged a surprise party because he'd forgotten?

He felt his breath shorten, he would never have expected anything like this.

His face grew hot, he could feel a lump in his throat.

What was the present then?

He frowned as he tore off the wrapping paper, revealing a black box, he opened it and froze.

Staring back at him was a intricately patterned silver ring.

He let out a soft breath, looking up and seeing Alfred standing in the doorway. The man smiled and walked over to him, kneeling down next to him.

"So what do you say?" Alfred said with a smile.

Kiku stared at Alfred, shaking his head softly before pulling the younger man into a hug.

Alfred jolted slightly as Kiku hugged him, letting out a small chuckle, not expecting this kind of response.

"Are you ok babe?" Alfred said, moving his hand to rub Kiku's back.

Kiku nodded against him, all his energy going into not crying, he could feel himself shaking gently, "Alfred," he said quietly, pulling out of the hug, "This is amazing, I-I don't know what to say."

"Well how about you say yes?" Alfred smiled, taking the box and pulling out the ring, holding it out to Kiku.

"Yes, yes of course Alfred," Kiku said rushedly, holding out his hand and letting Alfred push the ring onto his finger. "...It's so beautiful."

Alfred nodded, "It took ages for me to pick one, I asked everyone to help me pick."

"...This is why Francis got us expensive wine?"

Alfred nodded again, "Yep, he said we should have something nice to celebrate with, and," he held up his hands, "Truthfully, I'm not cooking a readymeal, Feliciano made some stuff at the restaurant and dropped it off, I'm just heating it up."

Kiku stared down at the ring, smiling, "Alfred… Thankyou so much. This is so amazing... You're the best thing to ever have happened to me."

Alfred shook his head, taking Kiku's hand and kissing the ring, "No you are the best thing that happened to me. I was a stupid lost kid when I first met you and now look at me. I'm back in college and I have a job and everything."

Kiku sighed happily, "Alfred, you would have gone back to college at some point anyway."

Alfred shook his head again, "I don't think so. I owe you so much babe. I love you so much."

Kiku leaned in to kiss Alfred softly, "I love you too."

 **I hope you enjoyed it please leave a review!**


End file.
